


Impure Love

by bpacc437



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Incest, Masturbation, Other, Porn with Feelings, Porn with some plot, Post-Canon, Post-Embrace the Void, Sibling Incest, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bpacc437/pseuds/bpacc437
Summary: Since the disappearance of Ghost and the Radiance, Hornet has been searching for a new purpose in life. She's spent so many years trying to survive in the infected ruins of Hallownest that a life of peace feels wrong. Salvation may await in the newly-freed Hollow Knight, who is themselves trying to find something to latch onto in this destroyed world.As they grow closer to one another, however, they find that there may be feelings between them that are more than platonic.
Relationships: The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel/Hornet
Kudos: 56





	Impure Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Because I am physically incapable of writing porn without plot, this porn has a lot of plot in it. I've divided the story up into two sections. The first section is character/world building stuff, and the second is the section with all the bug sex. I've separated them using a dotted line. If you just want to read the bug sex, just skip down to that divider.

When the Hollow Knight stumbled out of the Black Egg, weakly using their nail as a crutch, Hornet almost put her needle through their skull. It had been a purely animalistic reaction - the same gut-feeling that had kept her alive against all the horrors of Hallownest - asserting itself in the face of a perceived threat.

And how couldn’t they be a threat? Hornet knew that The Hollow Knight, as she knew them when she was younger, no longer existed. They had been consumed by that Ancient Light, made a thrall to the God that binds the dreams of Hallownest. The sibling she had known, albeit distantly, was lost. The most she could do - and what she had originally come to the Black Egg to accomplish - was to give Ghost a chance to slay the God inhibiting the Hollow Knight’s mind, something that would doubtless destroy their physical form, but maybe provide their shade some peace.

What had stayed Hornet’s hand, stopped the flying of the needle from her arm, had been the look in their eyes. In the literal sense, the infection that should’ve been pouring out of them was nowhere to be seen, something she saw as definitely connected to how the infection had left the vines of the Egg moments before. But in the abstract way, she could have sworn that she had seen a pleading in their eyes. A desperate call to not harm them.

She had lowered her needle, and watched as the Hollow Knight collapsed in a weak heap. Some part of Hornet knew she had to help them. She was cold, but not so cold as to leave her newly-liberated sibling to rot in the place where they had been prisoner.

Lugging the Hollow Knight back to the closest place she knew was completely safe, the small town of Dirtmouth, Hornet was disquieted by the total lack of infection in the Crossroads. She had no way of knowing, but felt in her gut that this had something to do with Ghost. Had they found another way to kill the Light? Had they found a separate path to sealing it away? These questions could be answered later. Right now, she had to figure out what to do with her sibling.

When she emerged from the Dirtmouth well with the Hollow Knight in tow, she saw that everyone in Dirtmouth had arranged themselves by the bench in the center of town. Everyone had felt it - though no one could quite describe what “it” was. The best that Elderbug could say was that it felt like a heavy weight had been removed from his shoulders, a weight that had been present for so long he had forgotten its presence.

Hornet denied all attempts at conversation, and simply asked for a bed in which to lay the Hollow Knight. She said that they were a traveler who she had saved from being mauled by husks. Cornifer and Iselda offered one of their beds, saying that they wished the best for the “poor thing.” It was a bizarre feeling for Hornet, having to put trust in another bug. She had survived for so long on her own, refusing to let herself get attached to anyone. In Hallownest, to trust was to suffer. She had learned that the hard way. Even as she closed the door to the mapmakers shop, Hornet kept an eye trained on the couple, fearing that they would turn on her.

It was days before the Hollow Knight awoke. They found themselves resting in a too-small bed in a place they didn’t recognize. Their head was, for the first time in hundreds of years, completely calm. No searing, blinding light was blazing through their mind, shouting commands and mockery they could not escape. The constant inferno raging in their head had finally fallen silent. What’s more, they felt in control of themselves. When they moved their legs, it was because they had willed them to move.

It did, however, take the Hollow Knight a few moments to recognize their left arm was missing. It should’ve registered as a harrowing shock, but the Hollow Knight was far too elated at the newfound silence in their head for it to matter much. Silence! They thought. Blissful silence! They tried to stand up, only to fall back down again. But their fall made a horrendous crash. One so loud that it got the attention of Hornet, who was just emerging from Dirtmouth’s well.

In the few days the Hollow Knight had been asleep, Hornet had found her answers. Deep in the Junk Pit, in the Royal Waterways, rested a woman named the Godseeker. The Godseeker had been, in all honesty, in a physically worse way than the Hollow Knight had been emerging from the Egg. But, far from being despondent, the Godseeker had been elated. She was raving so much about her newfound God, the God of Gods, the God most High, the God of Shades, that Hornet had to practically beg her to shut up and explain what had happened.

The Godseeker had explained the attunement ritual, and how an odd Ghost, who she had dismissed as a cringer, had conquered Godhome and ascended to become the Lord of Shades. They had annihilated the Old Light, and then had used her body - Her Body! - she said this while pointing to herself, obviously taking great pride in that fact, to escape out into this material world.

She was no help beyond that, and Hornet could not get her to budge from the spot where her “commiseration with God had reached its apex,” so Hornet left her with an ample supply of food and water before moving on. Hornet, despite her best efforts, could not find this so-called “Lord of Shades.” She doubted the Godseeker’s story to an extent, but the sheer mania with which the Godseeker told it, combined with how her timetable of events matched up to the vanishing of the Infection, made Hornet think that there was potentially something to the story. Regardless, if Ghost and this Shade Lord appeared later, she would deal with it then.

One thing she had to deal with now, however, was her sibling. The Hollow Knight remembered Hornet only vaguely. They had met only a short few times, many years ago, before the infection, before the relentless screaming, the burning, the-

The Hollow Knight had become motionless in Hornet’s hands. Hornet didn’t need to ask if anything was wrong, that was obvious enough. She had experienced enough of her own pain to understand what her sibling was going through. As she helped them to their feet, it dawned on Hornet that they would have a lot of work to do.

The next few weeks Hornet always kept the Hollow Knight at her side. She had to re-introduce them to all of the things they had forgotten how to do during their hundreds of years of banishment. Things like reading and writing, which they used to communicate. And every night, they returned to the Cartographer’s shop and Hornet laid the Hollow Knight onto their bed, which rested in the center of the room where Iselda’s desk used to stand.

Hornet began as chilly company, only saying what was absolutely necessary and trying to keep her physical distance from the Hollow Knight whenever possible. Hornet didn’t want to get connected to someone again. She would never admit this, but Hornet had just begun to see Ghost as a friend when they disappeared. Yet another bug that this kingdom had taken from her. Her mother, her father, her sibling. To be connected is to experience pain, she thought. So why bother?

Hornet, however, soon found herself growing attached to the Hollow Knight despite her conscious brain telling her to stop. She had rescued them from the Black Egg, brought them back to Dirtmouth, and was now raising them back to health. She could lie to herself all she wanted, but deep down, she knew she would never have done any of this if she really didn’t care about the Vessel. Hornet also never blamed the Hollow Knight for the Infection’s release.

She had only briefly felt the power of the Radiance, standing outside the Black Egg. But even with that little bit, she knew that it was too much for anything to contain, even a supposedly “Pure” vessel. And Pure they were not. Hornet could tell that from their first interactions in the cartographers shop. Maybe they had matched the description more before being sealed away, but it hardly mattered now. What’s done is done, let’s focus on the future, Hornet thought.

The Hollow Knight, for their part, had been overwhelmed for weeks after awakening. Adjusting back to a more “normal” life seemed nigh impossible. After countless years of being completely under someone else’s control, living their own life was beyond their understanding. They had been alone for so long, with no one for company except the abusive voice in their head constantly pushing them to break. For a while, they had done a decent enough job at keeping her voice out, but it eventually pushed in. And once it pushed in, it had not stopped for what had seemed like eternity.

To go from having no one in your life except your own broken memories and the voice of an abusive God, to being expected to just start trusting and forming connections with other bugs again seemed just too large a leap. Hornet was the exception. It was probably because she saved them, or maybe it was their connection from before they were sealed, but they trusted her at least. She was the one bug the Hollow Knight felt they could connect to.

Eventually, Hornet went from actively avoiding the Knight’s company to tolerating it. She took them with her on hunts, on investigations into the ruins of Hallownest. This talk about the Shade Lord, while she didn’t believe it, made her uncomfortable. They scoured Hallownest together, adventuring side by side through its caverns. Since the disappearance of the Infection, the Kingdom had become much safer to traverse. Hornet, for the first time in many years, found herself able to appreciate the beauty of the place.

When it came time to rest, Hornet would always guide the Hollow Knight back to their resting place in Cornifer’s shop. Cornifer and Iselda were very accommodating, moving into the now-vacant house previously occupied by Bretta just to make room for their temporary guest. Hornet didn’t get why those two were so nice.

One night, after Hornet had left them alone, the Hollow Knight began to feel a strange sensation. It emerged from their loins, a strange burning longing the Knight couldn’t quite recognize. They reached down to the burning sensation, and found a tentacle-like member emerging from their crotch. It took the Hollow Knight a few moments to remember what this thing was, and what this emotion was they were having. This was a phallus, and the feeling was arousal. They had been sealed away for hundreds of years, all without any release. They started to move their hand up and down the shaft, and their mind drifted to Hornet. They knew, on some level, that this was wrong to think. Hornet was their sister. But she was the only person they had in the world, and they admired her deeply.

Hornet, meanwhile, found herself unable to sleep. She felt a certain burning inside her chest. It was a burning for companionship, though Hornet wouldn’t admit it to herself. Hornet felt like a soldier returning home after a long conflict. She kept expecting to ready her needle and strike down an approaching foe. But there were no foes. The war was over, but all she had known was the war. All she had known, for so long, was fighting and surviving in the ruins of a dead kingdom. But now, the source of that fighting was gone, and with the Hollow Knight around, the kingdom didn’t seem so dead anymore.

Hornet secretly admitted to herself that she loved the Hollow Knight. She didn’t want to admit that. She had convinced herself that connection was weakness. But after so long being alone, Hornet was overjoyed to have someone close to her. Someone who wanted to be with her, who wouldn’t leave her.

She thought of their inquisitive nature while exploring, how they always had her back in the ruins, how they were both victims of the folly of their Father and the rage of the Radiance. She thought about how they genuinely cared for her. How, when she fell down a dark pit in the Deepnest during their last exploration, the Hollow Knight leapt in after her despite the pit being potentially full of dangers.

She thought of their graceful form, which was still beautiful after hundreds of years of containment. She thought of their impeccable poise, their long, slender legs…

Hornet smacked herself in the face. What are you thinking? The Hollow Knight is your own flesh and blood. You shouldn’t have those feelings for them, objected the conscious part of Hornet’s brain. Hornet decided then and there that she would go and confront the Hollow Knight right then and there. She had to sort out these feelings before they overwhelmed her.

Hornet stormed up to Dirtmouth, raced over to the Cartographer’s shop, and opened the door to see the Hollow Knight standing, slowly masturbating their cock.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hornet knew she was defeated. This was the one thing that she could’ve seen this night to make her cross this threshold, and there it was. The two of them stood there for a moment, looking at one another. Neither one of them knew exactly what to do. Eventually, Hornet stepped in and closed the door behind her. She locked the door, and propper a chair against the knob.

Part of her already knew what she was about to do, even if her more conscious brain initially recoiled at the thought. She stood in silence for a few moments, then said a single sentence aloud in a shaky voice,

“I’ve been alone for so, so long. Will you be with me?”

The Hollow Knight understood. In response, they wrote two words on a small piece of parchment they handed to Hornet, simply reading, “I will.”

Hornet removed her cloak, leaving it near the entrance to the shop. The Hollow Knight laid down on the bed, looking up at their sibling. Hornet moved to their naked body, kneeling in between their legs. Hornet moved her arms to the Hollow Knight’s member, taking it in her hands. She realized that this was, in all likelihood, the Hollow Knight’s first time having sex. She would have to take it slow.

Hornet slowly moved her hands up and down the Knight’s member. She didn’t apply much pressure at first, she knew how easy it would be to make them cum with how sensitive they were. She moved her mouth down to its tip, and inserted it inside. At this, a quaking shiver ran through the Knight’s entire body, and it took everything they had to not impulsively thrust their cock into Hornet’s mouth. Slowly, Hornet moved her mouth down the shaft, still massaging the member with her hands. The Knight felt themselves at the edge of an orgasm already, but restrained themselves from coming so early.

After what felt like an eternity to the both of them, Hornet reached the base of the shaft. It was impressive, really, with how long the thing was. The Hollow Knight may have admired this, if they weren’t so overcome with pleasure and their will to not cum just yet. Every inch of their body was on fire, pleasure overriding every sense inside of their head. Hornet brought her mouth back up to the top of the shaft, slowly, and with enough pressure to hug the Knight’s cock without bringing them to an instant orgasm.

She moved her mouth downwards again, but did so faster than before. Then she pulled her head up, again increasing the speed. Hornet reached a hand blindly down to her vagina, and began stimulating herself. Hornet and the Hollow Knight both felt that it was time to go for broke. Hornet tightened her lips around the shaft, and started sucking the Knight off at a rapid rate. The Knight began making small thrusts, syncing them up with Hornet’s own movements. Hornet’s hand was soaking wet now, and she knew she was only moments away.

Hornet raised her head to the top of the shaft one last time, and the Hollow Knight pulled away from Hornet for one last time. Then, the two of them made a sharp movement together. The Hollow Knight was on fire as they came, sending what seemed like gallons of cum into Hornet’s tight mouth. The sensation was overwhelming - every thought in their head erased in a blaze of carnal fire. They made small, rapid thrusts into Hornet’s mouth, every thrust renewing the blaze and sending more cum into their sibling.

Hornet’s own orgasm was just as intense. The feeling of The Hollow Knight’s pleasure, of their cum flowing into her mouth, increased the intensity of her own feelings. Hornet’s thighs and the floor under her were soaked within moments with her own cum, and waves of orgasms rocked over her as she took wave after wave of cum into her mouth. Their climax lasted for what seemed like hours, but neither one of them was exhausted at the end of it. In fact, all this had done was ignite a need for more from both parties.

Hornet quickly mounted the Knight, bringing her cunt to the top of the Hollow Knight’s shaft. The Knight, without any prompting, brought their arm to her hips. Hornet didn’t - or rather, couldn’t - waste any time with the foreplay. Her body denied it. Same with the Hollow Knight. Hornet swiftly lowered herself onto her sibling. Before she even reached the hilt, Hornet finally lost any composure she had left and let loose a wild howl of pleasure audible from Crystal Peak. She didn’t care who heard, or what they thought, these emotions would be given voice.

The Knight’s pleasure was equal to Hornet’s, though they had no mouth through which to voice it. The Knight couldn’t even think about anything but the pleasure they were experiencing, and the love they have for Hornet. Before Hornet was all the way down the shaft, the Hollow Knight thrust upward, sending their cock deep into her cunt. Hornet let out another cry of pleasure.

Hornet stopped thinking about how she was fucking, and just let her body do the work for her. She instinctively moved up and down the Knight’s cock, movements that the Knight worked to mirror. Despite having just cum, the two of them felt that they were mere moments away from having an orgasm that eclipsed the first.

With one final thrust, the Hollow Knight came wildly inside Hornet, filling her cunt with more cum in one thrust than had filled her mouth throughout the entire first orgasm. Their head was now entirely empty except for the pleasure they felt from the sex. The Knight was thrusting furiously, and every thrust brought with it another wave of cum. Each wave increased in pleasure until the Knight was nothing but waves of pleasure.

Hornet’s orgasm was an equal to theirs. As she felt herself become entirely submerged in the flames, Hornet felt waves of orgasms rock her to her core. She stopped moving her body up and down, letting the Knight pump her full of their cum. Her white cum stained the black body of her sibling, and she could hardly register the voice leaving her mouth anymore. It wasn’t so much a voice, not so much words, as much as a primal call from the heart of her being. Pleasure beyond words.

As the waves ended, Hornet felt herself fall forward onto the Hollow Knight. Her arms wrapped around them, and she felt the Knight wrap their arm around her in turn. Friendship, so long denied to both of them, had never felt sweeter. As they fell into a deep sleep more peaceful than either had ever had, bodies wrapped around one another, they felt a reassuring love that had been alien to both for centuries.


End file.
